Entre confesiones y tentaciones
by shikidark193
Summary: En el monasterio de Konoha se han producido una serie de extraños acontecimientos. Un ser movido por la lujuria y la sed de sangre los ronda y deben capturarlo antes de que los asesine a todos. Sin embargo, no todos pueden luchar contra las endemoniadas habilidades de seduccion del perpetrador. YAOI NARUSASU fanfic participante del reto terrorifico de Shh narusasu sasunaru


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y solo el fic es de mi autoria.

N/A: El fic es boy x boy, es decir chico x chico. Naruusasu y tiene tematica religiosa. Si no es de su agrado o atenta contra su fe, por favor cerrar la pestaña, ya que no es una historia hecha con animo de ofender creencias o religiones.

ONE SHOT: Entre confesiones y tentaciones

El monasterio de Konoha se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo situado en una parte alejada de las grandes civilizaciones. Al igual que muchos otros monasterios era dúplice, es decir, que habitaban monjes as monjas. Había una distribución de la casa: todos los espacios debían ser dobles para la comunidad femenina. Sólo podemos compartir la sala capitular, y dentro de ella, separados por grupos femeninos y masculinos. Los dormitorios debían estar bien alejados unos de otros. El viento de la noche soplaba de una manera tan fuerte como la de silbaba, los árboles zozobraban simulando murmullos lejanos provenientes de la profunda oscuridad de la penumbra. Los residentes de aquel lugar santo se prepararon para el resto de años. La tranquilidad que te ofrece la protección de una institución sagrada se rota por extrañas sensaciones que sufrieron a los miembros de aquella iglesia.

Estando en sus camas, invitados en el reino de Morfeo, tener una sensación de presencia, no seríamos capaces de precisar ni de varias presencias en la casa de las personas como "intrusos". Era una impresión neutra acompañada de aprehensión y temor. Se presupone la presencia sin corroborar sensorialmente. En un momento dado que se movió y entra en la habitación. Podía acercarse a la cama, incluso hacer sentir la presión en el colchón hundiéndose. La mitad de las personas que sabían que eran observados fijamente, pero no se pueden identificar desde dónde. Algunas sombras difuminadas se cernían sobre ellos causando una sensación de asfixia. Era igual a tener una mano cortando sus vías respiratorias, mas no era para darles muerte, al menos no una rápida,

Llegó la mañana las sombras que parecían atormentar a quienes intentaban dormir, eran alejadas por la luz del sol brillante. Las víctimas de los cuentos sucesos tenían las caras marcadas por las orejas debajo de los párpados. Cierto porcentaje de los presentes en aquel comedor han sido de los mismos episodios de terror en la noche. Los mismos que no les dejaron descansar como era debido. El principal blanco de esas presencias eran los nuevos monjes y monjas recién ingresados a la tarea del sacerdocio. El arzobispo, Kakashi Hatake, se preocupó mucho por el ambiente pesado y el tiempo en el lugar que se supone que hay que ofrecer la paz interior a los creyentes que buscan y consuelo y refugio en la iglesia.

—Le digo que lo que está pasando se debe a… —habló en un tono alto un hombre rubio.

—Basta con eso, Naruto —ordenó Hatake mirándolo con cansancio por su insistencia.

—Pero es que ... ―insistió tercamente ante la negación de su petición, la cual fue constantemente rechazada por su superior.

—Eres un obispo, Uzumaki ―le recordó con seriedad el de cabellos plateados―. No puedes estar juzgando al prójimo sin tener pruebas de la acusación que estás haciendo.

—Después de que el "sacerdote" llegó a ser un éxito y no deja a un ttebayo nadie dijo el blondo con el enojo mal contenido.

—Por favor, obispo. Deje de perseguir al sacerdote Uchiha —pidió rogando internamente por paciencia—. Él no ha hecho nada malo como para recibir acusaciones de su parte.

—Es que es muy sospechoso ―alegó el blondo intentando convencerlo a toda costa.

—Son prejuicios suyos ―comentó Kakashi con molestia por no lograr sacárselo de encima―. Los cuales no debería tener dado su status dentro de la iglesia.

Dándose cuenta de que esa batalla estaba perdida, Naruto decidió volver junto al resto de los miembros del monasterio para cumplir con las tareas que les correspondían. El empleo del tiempo de cada jornada presentaba una cierta diversidad según las diferentes órdenes monásticas, pero por regla general, había tres actividades esenciales en la vida de la comunidad: el oficio divino, que comprendía múltiples liturgias diurnas y nocturnas, y en el que el canto ocupaba un lugar de privilegio; el trabajo manual, que suministraba a la comunidad sus medios de subsistencia, pero que era también una forma de oración; y, por último, la lectura y la meditación solitaria en el silencio de la celda, que proveían a los monjes de su alimento espiritual y la profundización de su fe.

Los monjes desempeñaban desde las tareas más humildes a las actividades más complejas, y, en la medida de la capacidad de cada cual, debían dedicarse a todas ellas con idéntica aplicación. La comunidad vivía en régimen de autarquía. Debían producir todos los medios para su subsistencia y, por consiguiente, cultivar la tierra, fabricar las herramientas y las vestiduras, y construir y reparar los edificios. Después venían las labores intelectuales, y en particular la copia e ilustración de manuscritos, y la decoración, a base de pintura y escultura, de los inmuebles religiosos.

Sabiendo que la mayoría de las personas del monasterio estarían repartidos en dichas actividades, Naruto fue hacia la enorme biblioteca a seguir investigando acerca de los demonios. El joven obispo no desistía de la idea que rondaba en su cabeza acerca de que el tal Sasuke Uchiha era un demonio encubierto que de alguna manera había logrado colarse a los terrenos sagrados. Fue en busca de algunos libros de textos antiguos que relataban acerca de aquellas criaturas consideradas míticas e inexistentes.

En uno de los libros halló información que llegó a parecerle a primera vista útil para su propósito:

 _La parálisis del sueño puede ser producida por el Factor «incubus»: sensación de ser tocado o presionado en alguna parte del cuerpo (con frecuencia en el pecho), con dificultad para respirar (asfixia), dolor y pensamientos de muerte inminente._

 _El súcubo (del latín succŭbus, de succubare, «reposar debajo»), según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad y de una extrema belleza incandescente. El mito del súcubo pudo haber surgido como explicación del fenómeno de las poluciones nocturnas y la parálisis del sueño._

 _Íncubo (del latín Incubus, in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima femenina durmiente, para tener relaciones sexuales con quien duerme, de acuerdo con una amplia cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias. Su contraparte femenina se llama súcubo. Un íncubo puede buscar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para convertirse en el padre de un niño, como en la leyenda de Merlín. Algunas fuentes indican que puede ser identificado por su antinatural frío pene. La tradición religiosa sostiene que tener relaciones sexuales con un íncubo o súcubo puede provocar un deterioro en la salud, o incluso hasta la muerte. Las víctimas viven la experiencia como un sueño sin poder despertar de éste._

 _El único caso "catalogado" de íncubo todavía en el siglo pasado, es el de un joven de veintidós años, nacido en torno a 1880, considerado tal por su apariencia y el número de asesinatos cometido contra mujeres de su región. Todos lo describieron igual: ojos color miel, el ojo izquierdo en el infierno, cuerpo seductor, una sonrisa hermosa y en la mano derecha una pulsera de acero, que lo ata al mundo mortal para poder seguir apoderándose de más víctimas._

―Esto no coincide con él ―susurró Uzumaki con dudas releyendo la descripción que presentaba el libro―. Tal vez está usando una apariencia falsa para ocultarse.

―Padre Naruto ―llamó la encargada de la biblioteca―. Debo cerrar aquí para irme a rezar y creo que usted también ―comentó al verlo seguir tan metido en su lectura.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó alejando la mirada de su libro para centrarla en la monja en la que le hablaba―. ¿Qué hora es? ―interrogó completamente perdido sin ser consciente del tiempo que estuvo metido allí entre libros y archivos.

―Ya ha anochecido ―contestó ella antes de hacerle un gesto para que se retirara de allí.

―Oh lo siento mucho ―comentó Uzumaki cerrando los libros y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Apuró el paso debido al horario. Él ya debería estar presidiendo de la misa nocturna, mas estuvo tan centrado en sus libros que no notó el correr de las horas. Caminó por los largos pasillos del monasterio, todos desérticos y oscurecidos por el caer de la noche. A medida que avanzaba no podía dejar de voltear hacia atrás. Se sentía observado por alguien o algo. Era como si la mirada de alguien detrás suyo estuviera clavada en su nuca, pero al voltear no veía a nadie. Eso debería haber sido un alivio de que no corría ningún peligro. El efecto era el opuesto. La falta de alguna persona o animal detrás suyo, sólo hacia crecer el sentimiento de sentirse acosado por algo que era incapaz de ver, empero sí sentir. Intentar ver de reojo tampoco era buena idea, dado que distinguía siluetas oscuras con formas humanoides, mas ninguna forma precisa o clara.

Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ello. Estaba investigando a un demonio, su vida corría riesgo. Si aquella criatura se percataba de sus intentos, por el momento infructuosos, de hallar alguna debilidad suya, era probable que lo fijara como objetivo primordial para quitarlo del camino. Quiso ignorar esa sensación en su cuerpo, el escalofrío que iniciaba desde su nuca y bajaba por su cuerpo dejándolo tembloroso y vulnerable. Algo lo buscaba. Y ese "algo" no tendría las mejores intenciones si caía en sus garras. Miró hacia el suelo percatándose de una sombra con figura inhumana muy cerca de su propia sombra. Ya estaba con él. Las manos de Naruto subieron por su propio pecho buscando su crucifijo, el cual apretó con fuerza mientras oraba. Al darse la vuelta podría estarse encontrando cara a cara con la muerte y lo mejor era estar preparado con la bendición de Dios. Cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que tuviera a sus espaldas.

―Oye, Dobe ―dijo Sasuke obligándolo a darse la vuelta nuevamente y no ver a sus espaldas―. Se supone que deberías estar en la misa y estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

―Más respeto que soy tu superior, Teme ―insultó el blondo sin admitir que estaba agradecido de su oportuna interrupción.

―Y también eres el encargado de la misa y no lo hiciste ―reclamó con los brazos cruzados mirándolo de mala manera―. ¿Sucedió algo? ―interrogó al notar la forma en que los ojos azules se desviaban a sus espaldas como si vigilara algo.

―Nada ―respondió molesto de la hipocresía del otro. Debido a su conclusión de que era precisamente Uchiha el que lo estuvo acosando y ahora se las daba de "amigable". ¡Él no caería en sus tretas de demonio!

Ignorando al azabache, Naruto avanzó hacia la oficina de Kakashi para explicarle sus descubrimientos. Entre la inmensa cantidad de libros que estuvo revisando encontró información sumamente relevante para su causa, como los síntomas del ataque de un demonio. Según leyó era probable que se tratara de un incubo, por lo que debía darse prisa. Aquellos demonios sólo jugaban un corto tiempo con sus presas y luego devoraban sus almas matándolos para buscar a otro. Los miembros del convento llevaban poco tiempo sufriendo aquella tortura nocturna, justo el tiempo que llevaba Uchiha allí.

―Naruto espero que tengas una buena explicación para haber faltado a tu deber ―advirtió de inmediato Kakashi mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

―¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó Uzumaki con mostrándole uno de los libros en sus manos―. Tengo pruebas de que…

La frase del de ojos azules se vio interrumpido por fuertes gritos del exterior de la habitación. Un monje de cabello castaño entró azotando la puerta. Su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración entrecortada por haber corrido hasta allí. Ambos hombres miraron confundidos al recién llegado esperando una explicación. Hubiera sido mejor no saber lo sucedido. El recién llegado les informó que uno de los monjes había sido encontrado muerto en el confesionario. De inmediato, corrieron al lugar de los hechos. Hatake se acercó deprisa hacia el cuerpo, tocando su cuello en busca de pulso. Oró internamente por alguna señal de vida del monje Kiba, pero fue inútil. Estaba helado y por lo visto había sido atacado recientemente. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y la parte baja de su túnica estaba rota. Había marcas de mordidas y cortadas con residuos de sangre y cierto líquido blanco entre las piernas del joven.

Naruto vio con horror la escena. Para él era claro que eso fue hecho por un incubo. En los textos que leyó se explicaba claramente como esos seres oscuros tenían relaciones sexuales para drenar la energía vital de su víctima. Una vez que eran saciados su presa era asesinada. Eso era lo que más temía: esa no era ni sería la única muerte. Era el inicio de una posible masacre, puesto que aquel demonio había provocado pesadillas en varios, a quienes era correcto verlos como "personas marcadas" para ser el banquete de aquel ser. Sin embargo, sus intentos por hacer que los demás tomaran medidas preventivas eran inútiles al ser callados y calificados como teorías conspirativas producto del miedo. Mas no era así, Uzumaki no había caído en la locura, al menos no lo consideraba de esa manera, pero nadie creía en su palabra. Se vio forzado a callar sus advertencias y ayudar a darle un funeral digno al hermano fallecido.

Una ceremonia extremadamente corta fue la que llevaron a cabo, pues tenían prisa de sepultar el cadáver para dar por enterrado el asunto. Siendo hombres de la iglesia tenían una imagen que mantener y permitir que se supiera acerca de un asesinato ocurrido en su templo era impensable. Para cualquier creyente que asistiera allí debían dar una sensación de perfección y pureza. Dios era amor y era perfecto. Él velaba por todos sus hijos y los defendía de cualquier mal, por lo tanto debían evitar que semejante hecho contradictorio a aquella "verdad absoluta" fuera revelado a cualquiera del exterior. Nadie comentó nada al respecto. Si eran ordenes de sus superiores debían obedecer sumisamente el mandato divino. Luego de que todos se retiraron a sus aposentos no se volvió a comentar nada relacionado al fallecido. Era como si hubiera dejado de existir.

Sólo había una excepción: Naruto Uzumaki. Recostado en su cama no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Empero, sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un viento helado colándose debajo de la puerta. Sus ventanas estaban cerradas sin dar lugar a ninguna brisa por más pequeña que fuera, pero al mirar hacia afuera no le pareció una noche ventosa. Debido a la quietud de las hojas de los árboles cercanos al vidrio de su ventana. De hecho, parecía que toda su habitación se hubiera congelado, ya que sentía un frío intenso calando sus huesos y se le hacía muy difícil respirar. Al abrir la boca para jalar el preciado oxigeno veía el vaho de su aliento, más característico del invierno que de la primavera.

Observó a su alrededor buscando alguna causa posible notando una sombra frente a la puerta. La luz del pasillo hacia notoria una silueta que se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta. Naruto gritó a quien estuviera allí que se identificara. La respuesta sólo fue una risa baja y una frase que no consiguió entender. Habían respondido su pregunta, pero no la oyó claramente. Se acercó a la puerta con rapidez. Su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta y su corazón volvía a latir acelerado por el miedo. ¿Qué le aguardaba del otro lado de esa puerta? El miedo lo había paralizado y la decisión de hacerle frente a su visitante comenzaba a perderse ante lo que podría ser una muerte segura. ¿No era mejor evitar abrirla? Si se ocultaba en su cuarto podría esperar hasta el amanecer cuando fuera seguro salir.

" _ **Dobe**_ _"_

Al oír esa palabra no perdió tiempo y abrió rápidamente con el ceño visiblemente marcado. Ese bastardo estaba jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto y peor aun cuando ese día una persona fue asesinada. En cuanto lo atrapara iba a castigarlo severamente. Después de todo era su superior y podía hacer cuanto se le viniera en gana con un recién iniciado como Uchiha. Corrió por los pasillos guiado por los pasos que hacían eco junto con aquella molesta risita que no dejaba de perforar sus oídos cual uñas en una pizarra. Finalmente lo encontró. Estaba sobre la mesa en la que se colocaban las decoraciones para la misa, incluyendo la copa de vino y el recipiente de las hostias. Estaba a punto de gritarle por semejante falta de respeto al altar, pero se quedó paralizado al ver como estaba desnudándose. Una vez que su blancuzco cuerpo quedó completamente al descubierto, se sentó sobre el mantel rojo vino y comenzó a tocar su propio miembro.

―Oh Naruto ―gimió en voz alta llamándolo―. Ven por mí ―pidió con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de darse placer a sí mismo.

La boca de Naruto se secó en pocos segundos. La imagen era por demás sugerente y deseó acercarse tal y como le pedía, mas algo estaba mal y él lo sabía. Su instinto, ángel de la guarda o lo que fuera que lo acompañara en ese momento le advirtió que no era buena idea acercarse. Sin embargo, mientras estaba parado sin avanzar debatiéndose consigo mismo, Sasuke se acercó hasta él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El rubio colocó sus manos sobre los brazos con la intención de apartarlo de su cuerpo, mas un frío como el que sintió en la habitación, corrió a través de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para tomar valor y controlar su libido junto a deseos impuros. Empero, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos dispuesto a pedirle que se pusiera la ropa para estar presentable, su cuello se vio sometido a una enorme presión producto de las manos de Sasuke.

―Detente ―susurró con dificultad Uzumaki luchando por liberarse del agarre―. ¿Por qué estás… argg haciendo esto? ―interrogó sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

―Porque deseo comer tu alma ―respondió con una voz tétrica mientras levantaba su rostro nuevamente, mostrando enormes heridas supurando sangre.

―Jamás te la entregaré ttebayo ―exclamó Naruto evitando mirarlo fijamente, ya que los ojos de Sasuke habían tomado un color rojo con negro, además de aquellas laceraciones en su piel dándole un aspecto por demás aterrador.

―¿Te vas a resistir a mí? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa horripilante ladeando la cabeza como si tuviera el cuello roto.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―gritó sonriendo confiado antes darle un fuerte golpe en la cara

Uchiha cayó al suelo ante el fuerte golpe propiciado en su rostro. Naruto sin perder el tiempo se arrojó sobre él, ignorando el dolor en su cuello y las profundas marcas de estrangulamiento que tenía. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó volver a golpear a Sasuke, pero este se defendió dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago. Se levantó mostrando un hilillo de sangre cayendo de sus labios producto del puñetazo de Naruto, pero por lo demás se veía como siempre. Ante eso, el blondo lo miró extrañado por el cambio de apariencia y entendió la razón de ello en instantes. Kakashi junto a otros sacerdotes habían entrado allí mirándolos espantados. Uzumaki creyó oportuno el momento para dejarlo al descubierto, mas fue adelantado por el azabache.

―Naruto asesinó a Ino ―acusó Sasuke mirándolo con desprecio―. Y lo admitió cuando lo atrapé in fraganti antes de golpearme en la cara.

―¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ―preguntó a gritos Uzumaki acercándose para sujetarlo por la ropa jalándolo hacia él con una expresión llena de furia.

―No te hagas el inocente ―respondió Uchiha sujetándolo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el otro―. Allí está el cadáver de Ino y la única persona presente en este lugar eras tú.

Al principio el padre Naruto creyó que el azabache había perdido la cabeza y estaba alucinando, pero al darse la vuelta hacia donde estaban posadas las miradas de los recién llegados, se dio cuenta. La enorme cruz de madera ubicada detrás del altar estaba invertida y en ella estaba crucificada Ino. Aquella monja de rubios cabellos conocida por ser un tanto "coqueta", su cuerpo estaba al descubierto exhibiéndose lleno de heridas. Tenía profundos cortes llenos de sangre seca y en el suelo había rastros de semen nuevamente. Un escenario de lo más repulsivo para todos ellos y en su caso particular, de lo más incriminatorio.

―Yo no hice nada ―se defendió el blondo mirando a los demás con gesto nervioso―. No sabía que ella estaba allí.

―Naruto ―habló Hatake mirándolo con severidad―, eras el único en este lugar con el cadáver. Es imposible que lo pasarás por alto. Además se escuchó con claridad al hermano Sasuke preguntándote si lo hiciste y tu respuesta: _"por supuesto que sí"._

Uzumaki sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Él había dicho esa frase, era verdad, pero en respuesta al demonio frente suyo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Sasuke buscando respuesta a lo sucedido, encontrando únicamente una sonrisa de lado. Se mostraba satisfecho y orgulloso. Gesto aparentemente ignorado por todos, dado que nadie comentaba nada respecto a lo sospechoso que era semejante reacción teniendo un cadáver detrás suyo. Todas las miradas se centraban en Naruto, presunto victimario y en el cuerpo de Ino, la segunda víctima de lo que al parecer eran asesinatos en serie. Kakashi ordenó llevarse a Uzumaki a una habitación destinada para aquellos que debían cumplir penitencia por algún pecado cometido. Fue encerrado bajo llave cual animal peligroso. Se le condenó a permanecer allí hasta que los altos mandos de la iglesia decidieran que hacer con él. Pese a sus múltiples intentos por convencerlos de su inocencia, todos lo ignoraban y miraban acusatoriamente.

―Yo no hice nada ―susurró el rubio sentado en una esquina de su celda―. Ese infeliz de Sasuke me tendió una trampa. Cuando salga de aquí voy a… ―murmuró siendo interrumpido por un sonido metálico cerca de la puerta.

Con curiosidad y algo de miedo, Naruto gateó hacia la puerta viendo una sombra asomando por la parte baja de la puerta donde filtraba algo de luz. La puerta se entreabrió por su cuenta mostrándole que tenía pase libre de abandonar aquella habitación de castigo. Cualquier persona racional habría sospechado que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa y hubiera reflexionado cuales serían las consecuencias de abandonar su lugar siendo el principal sospecho de los asesinatos. Empero, se trataba de Naruto…

―¡Espera! ―gritó desesperado al ver la sombra alejándose. Tenía que haber una razón para abrir su celda. ¿Quién y por qué hizo semejante cosa?

Su instinto nuevamente lo impulsaba a perseguir a aquella extraña sombra que estaba acechándolo. Había intentado asesinarlo antes, pero no lo hizo. ¿A qué estaba jugando Sasuke? Si lo deseaba muerto no tendría que dejarlo libre. ¿Acaso disfrutaba de verlo perder la confianza de todos los que estaban a su alrededor? Pensándolo bien, aquello tenía su lógica, después de todo los demonios amaban torturar a sus víctimas y gozaban de ver el daño que su sola presencia causaba. Al darse cuenta de eso Uzumaki tuvo una idea: exorcizaría a Sasuke él mismo. Eso no sólo probaría su inocencia sino que también lo reivindicaría ante los ojos de los demás. Con eso en mente corrió con mayor velocidad hacia el final del pasillo sujetándose el crucifijo con fuerza. Tenía miedo. Sus piernas temblaban levemente pidiendo volver por donde vino, pero su voluntad era más grande que su deseo de vivir.

―Tú deberías estar encerrado ―afirmó con severidad una voz muy conocida para él a sus espaldas―. ¿Qué haces libre? ―cuestionó Sasuke sonriendo de lado ante su "invitado".

―Sólo venía a… ―respondió el rubio interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al ver como estaba vestido el otro―. ¿Por qué estás usando un traje de monja? ―interrogó viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó en un tono sensual mientras se le acercaba moviendo las caderas de forma provocativa.

―No se te ve mal ―respondió el rubio mostrándose complacido por el panorama frente a él.

Si Sasuke pretendía robar su alma haciéndolo bajar la guardia seduciéndolo le seguiría el juego hasta ponerlo al descubierto. Necesitaba alguna prueba de que era el responsable de los asesinatos. En el mejor de los casos lo exorcizaría sin dificultad. En esta ocasión ya no sería un miedoso al que tomar desprevenido sino el depredador. Además de que ser el que destruyera al demonio serviría para limpiar su honor. ¡Sería visto como todo un héroe! Al fin podría hacer ascender en la jerarquía de la iglesia. Hasta se permitió fantasear con ser el próximo Papa. Mientras el azabache envolvía sus brazos en el cuello canela con aquella sonrisilla ladeada y presuntuosa, Uzumaki usaba sus manos para alzarlo por la cintura y llevarlo arriba del altar. Seguían jugando a tentar al otro en cada gesto y movimiento imperceptible que realizaban para acariciar al otro.

Siguieron con su juego de repartir caricias en el cuerpo ajeno hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte grito de Kakashi, quien entró completamente agitado al recinto encontrándose con la pintoresca escena: Naruto sobre un Sasuke vestido como monja. El color rojo cubrió el rostro del de cabello plateado, al menos de lo que era visible sin su típico cubrebocas.

―¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ―gritó furioso consiguiendo que se separaran de inmediato e intentaran explicar lo que estaban haciendo.

―¡Él es un demonio! ―se acusaron mutuamente señalándose con el dedo. A causa de ello se miraron entre extrañados, confundidos y enojados.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntaron al otro.

En medio de su molestia Sasuke sacó una pistola de entre su ropa apuntándolo directamente a la cara, mientras los ojos de Naruto adquirían un tono carmín. Los dientes de Uzumaki crecieron hasta adquirir la forma de afilados colmillos y las marcas en su rostro se acentuaron dándole un aspecto más salvaje. Se retaron con la mirada manteniendo la guardia alta listos para atacarse hasta que fueron empapados por agua. Para ser específicos por agua bendita. Hatake los miraba con reproche por su manera de actuar y frunció el ceño sin soltar la copa con la que les arrojó el agua a ambos.

―A ver si se enfrían un poco con esto, pervertidos ―regañó antes de acercárseles como si nada para jalarles las orejas―. Tenemos que atrapar al demonio y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

―Él es un demo… ―quiso decir Naruto señalando a Uchiha siendo interrumpido por las palabras del mayor.

―Sasuke es un exorcista que vino de infiltrado a buscar la causa de esa presencia maligna que su excelencia percibió en su última visita ―explicó caminando fuera de aquel lugar.

―Y ya lo encontré ―afirmó el de ojos oscuros sonando orgulloso―. Naruto es un demonio.

―Ya lo sabía ―suspiró con aburrimiento Hatake dejando al exorcista de piedra.

―¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ―cuestionó impactado por eso. Él se había esforzado mucho en descubrir al demonio y el muy desgraciado no le dijo nada.

―Naruto es mitad súcubo ―respondió Kakashi deteniéndose un momento en su oficina personal, soltando finalmente las orejas de ambos―. Minato fue mi maestro y un hábil exorcista en su tiempo, pero se enamoró de una súcubo y ella de él.

―Pero eso está… ―dijo Uchiha alarmado por ello y a punto de recordarle los mandamientos de la iglesia respecto a dicho tema.

―¿Por qué crees que Naruto está oculto en esta iglesia? ―cuestionó intentando que el de cabellos oscuros captara la indirecta.

Ante eso, Sasuke guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de la razón por la que Naruto no había dicho nada al respecto. Los miembros de la iglesia, especialmente los exorcistas, tenían que abocarse por completo a su trabajo: matar demonios. Enamorarse de uno era un completo sacrilegio contra Dios, la iglesia y sus compañeros. El castigo para una traición y más una de semejante talla, era la muerte. Nadie en su sano juicio iría contra la iglesia, no con la cantidad de exorcistas hábiles con grandes poderes espirituales que estaban a su servicio. Y eso solamente podía terminar en tragedia. Desconocía si los demonios tenían algún tipo de reglas como ellos, pero no creía lógico que vieran bien una relación con su enemigo natural.

Esa era la razón de la presencia de Naruto allí. Tanto demonios como exorcistas se opusieron a la relación de Minato y Kushina, por lo que fueron cazados como animales durante mucho tiempo. Cuando se sintieron acorralados el rubio buscó a su único amigo de completa confianza. En una medida desesperada por salvar a su único hijo lo dejaron en manos de Kakashi, como amigo y discípulo de Minato, aceptó aquello. Tuvo sus dudas sobre ello, debido a que estaba poniéndose en peligro al ocultar a un niño mitad demonio en una iglesia, mas tomó el riesgo como muestra de amistad hacia Minato. Logró exitosamente ocultar a Naruto bajo la mentira de que era un bebè huérfano abandonado en la puerta. Algo tan común que nadie siquiera dudó de su palabra. Y tiempo después se enteró que su antiguo maestro fue asesinado al igual que su pareja por los miembros de la iglesia. Calló el origen del bebè rubio que se encontraba a su cargo y se propuso protegerlo para honrar a su amigo fallecido.

Sin embargo, todo ello se vino abajo con la llegada del exorcista Uchiha a investigar cierta presencia que había inquietado al arzobispo de otra iglesia que los visitó tiempo atrás. A ello, había que sumarle el hecho de que comenzaron a suscitarse aquellos acosos durante la noche y las recientes muertes. Hatake sabiendo de la fama de estricto que poseía Sasuke, sabía que no debía dejar que descubriera a Naruto o lo ejecutaría sin dudar. Y Uzumaki ni siquiera iba a dudar en darle pelea si intentaba exorcizarlo. La mejor solución que encontró fue ocultar a ambos la verdadera naturaleza de ellos al otro. Sin embargo, la charla que pretendía tener con ellos para aclarar todo y buscar una solución satisfactoria en la que ninguno muriera se vio interrumpida. Un fuerte gritó resonó por todo el lugar poniéndolos en alerta. Ignorando por completo a Kakashi, los menores salieron corriendo en busca del origen del grito.

―Si te interpones te ejecutaré antes de tiempo ―advirtió Uchiha listo para pelear contra lo que sea que tuviera en frente.

―Como si fuera a dejar que hicieras algo ttebayo ―respondió el blondo con indignación por aquel tono en el que parecía que estaba diciéndole que podía eliminarlo en cualquier momento.

Ellos tenían asuntos pendientes con Kakashi y con el otro, uno por ocultárselo y el otro por fingir sentirse atraído para tenderle una trampa. Sus manoseos en el altar finalmente no sirvieron para nada debido al estúpido malentendido entre ellos. La vergüenza los hacía sentirse idiotas, especialmente Sasuke por la indumentaria que eligió usar para su trampa. Habían seducido a otro hombre por nada. Sin embargo, era simplemente secundario al saber que una vida estaba en peligro. Esta vez tenían la posibilidad de salvar a la victima a diferencia de las anteriores y no pensaban desperdiciarlo por lidiar con el idiota al lado de ellos. Atravesaron los pasillos siguiendo los gritos de auxilio de la mujer, de ello dependían para no perder el rastro. Fueron guiados hacia la torre del castigo. Una edificación de pequeñas proporciones en apariencia, pero con una gran cantidad de habitaciones pese al reducido espacio. Servía para llevar a cabo "castigos" o siendo sinceros, torturas a los herejes. Cualquiera que infringiera las normas de Dios en su casa era llevado allí para pagar sus pecados.

―Ya no la escucho gritar ―susurró Uzumaki preocupado. Aquella torre era un laberinto sino se conocía bien.

―Yo tampoco, pero no puede ocultar su presencia demoniaca ―comentó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos para buscar a aquel demonio―. Tú no deberías estar aquí. Eres un demonio después de todo, es raro no verte aliado al otro ―comentó Uchiha siguiendo con la búsqueda de aquella presencia.

―Yo no soy como los demás y mi madre tampoco lo fue… o eso creo ―respondió en un tono triste al pensar en que jamás conoció a sus padres―. Kakashi me ha criado aquí toda mi vida y por ello estoy lo suficientemente agradecido como para no comportarme como ellos.

―Después de esto debo ejecutarte ―avisó Sasuke sin cambiar a ninguna expresión en particular. Ese era su trabajo y debía asesinar a cualquier demonio en su camino o sería juzgado como traidor.

―Luego de destruir a ese demonio lucharé contra ti ―afirmó sonriendo confiado y en parte comprensivo. Él sabía del peligro que suponía su verdadera naturaleza, pero no iba a rendirse a la muerte sin pelear―. No te lo dejaré para nada fácil y si no eres tan fuerte como presumes te humillaré, Teme.

―Eso me agrada ―asintió el azabache sabiendo que podía ignorar que Naruto era un hibrido hasta terminar esa misión al menos―. Lo encontré ―avisó al percibir la presencia del demonio en una de las habitaciones.

―Vamos entonces ttebayo ―dijo el rubio moviéndose deprisa.

―Espera ―ordenó Uchiha sujetando su brazo con fuerza―. ¿Tú tienes algún poder o algo? ―cuestionó serio, ya que sólo lo vio modificar un poco su apariencia, pero se preguntaba si tenía algún propósito.

―En realidad no sé ―contestó con algo de pena―. Sé los rezos necesarios para exorcizar, así que debería bastar ¿verdad?

―No sirven de nada si no posees poder espiritual ―explicó el azabache fijando su mirada en él―. Lo mejor sería que me dejes trabajar a mí, yo sí soy un exorcista.

―¡Ni hablar! ―exclamó el de ojos azules mirándolo ofendido―. Yo ayudaré también. Con mi poder como súcubo puedo hacer un par de trucos. Puedo ayudarte, de hecho me necesitas.

Volvieron a oír los gritos de la monja cautiva por el demonio, por lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a dejar la discusión de lado y avanzar. El rubio también dejó para otro momento su debate sobre la utilidad que tenían sus poderes y entraron a uno de los cuartos, viendo a la monja desmayada en el suelo con heridas profundas en su piel. Uchiha se acercó hasta ella lentamente para verificar su estado, pero el impaciente medio súcubo se le adelantó antes de llegar a tocarla. Fue demasiado tarde para advertirle a Naruto acerca de la energía demoníaca que rodeaba a la "inocente mujer". Para cuando el de ojos azules pudo reaccionar tenía el brazo herido por el zarpazo que le dio aquella monja con sus garras de demonio.

―¡Idiota! ―regañó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a disparar contra aquella criatura―. Te dije que no te acercaras tanto.

―No lo dijiste ttebayo ―se defendió el rubio sujetando el área de su brazo afectada. Uchiha vio sorprendido como la herida cicatrizaba por sí sola a una velocidad alucinante.

―Debiste suponerlo por su presencia diabólica, inútil ―reclamó Uchiha cubriendo la espalda de Naruto mientras este volvía al lado suyo, lejos de aquel ser―. Ya deberías saber que todos los demonios tienen un aura maligna y los exorcistas tenemos un aura pura por nuestro poder espiritual. Es básico, Usuratonkachi.

―A mí nunca me enseñaron nada de eso ―dijo Uzumaki con un puchero sintiéndose un estorbo al no saber cómo ayudar.

El demonio abandonó su apariencia de mujer mostrando un rostro ennegrecido y putrefacto. Esquivó exitosamente la mayoría de los disparos realizados por Sasuke, mas algunos le habían alcanzado causándole un gran daño. Como cualquier exorcista de su calibre, Uchiha tenía la habilidad de concentrar su poder espiritual en un arma u objeto de su interés y volverlo un arma letal para entidades malignas. El demonio trepó por las paredes y separó las cadenas, las cuales se usaban para retener a los prisioneros, de las paredes. Con sus poderes las cubrió de fuego haciéndolas aun más peligrosas y las agitó con fuerza intentando alcanzar a los otros dos. Reía con fuerza causando un estridente sonido cada vez que las cadenas estaban cerca de alcanzarlos.

―Maldición ―dijo Sasuke chasqueando la lengua al ver como uno de esos ataques provocó el derrumbe de rocas, las cuales cubrieron la única puerta del lugar.

―Ya no tienen escapatoria ―dijo el demonio haciendo que todo a su alrededor se cubriera de fuego―. ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir?

―Yo ―respondió Naruto alzando la mano como si estuviera en alguna clase―. Si eres una súcubo se supone que eres mujer. Entonces, ¿cómo es que tus víctimas tenían semen?

―Idiota ―insultó el moreno al oír semejante pregunta de parte del imbécil a su lado―. Este no es momento de preguntar idioteces.

―Pero tengo curiosidad ttebayo ―dijo Uzumaki esperando la respuesta del otro demonio. Si iba a morir, no se llevaría ningún remordimiento o duda al más allá.

―Tengo pene ―respondió la "monja" alzando la falda mostrando que efectivamente tenía un miembro viril.

―No esperaba eso ―susurró Naruto apartando la vista un poco asqueado.

―Y yo no necesitaba ver eso ―dijo Uchiha con fastidio mirando acusador al rubio por ser el causante de ese panorama.

―Oh vamos si hubiera sido el del rubio tarado te estarías excitando como en tus fantasías sexuales ―comentó con burla mientras volvía a golpear con fuerza una de las columnas cercanas a ellos haciéndola colapsar sobre sus cabezas―. ¿Disfrutaste azotarte con el látigo cada mañana luego de tener sueños húmedos con ese híbrido?

―¡¿Qué?! ―cuestionó Naruto abriendo los ojos al máximo sorprendido por lo que ella, o él, decía―. ¿Él también fantaseó conmigo? ―preguntó al demonio femenino antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio―. Al menos no fui el único en soñar cosas pecaminosas.

Harto de la conversación y con un sonrojo notorio en sus pálidas mejillas, Sasuke disparó a los genitales del demonio. En medio de su búsqueda de aquel ente oscuro se había topado con que fue victima de algunas alucinaciones y sueños realizados por el súcubo en un intento de drenar su energía vital. Lo que no esperó fue que la manifestación de su libido se presentara con la figura de Naruto. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, el demonio tenía muy bien preparadas sus armas de seducción. A cada victima con la que jugaba, se le aparecía en sueños con la figura de la persona perfecta de sus sueños o en otros casos particulares, con la apariencia de la persona por la que se sentían atraídas. En Uzumaki usó la forma de Sasuke y viceversa, dándole excelentes resultados. No sólo había logrado drenar parte drenar una buena cantidad de energía sin que se dieran cuenta, sino que además entre ellos se acusaron de ser el responsable de las muertes. Hecho que le permitió seguir oculta más tiempo del esperado.

―Debemos salir de aquí ―advirtió el azabache cerrando los ojos mientras se cubría con los brazos la cabeza al ver que una parte del techo se precipitaba contra él.

―¡Abre los ojos! ―ordenó Naruto en un fuerte grito―. Esto es una ilusión nada más.

Uchiha obedeció las palabras del medio súcubo viendo que a su alrededor todo estaba intacto. No había rastros de destrucción en ninguna parte. Sólo eran ellos dentro de una habitación vacía de la torre de castigos. Frente a él Naruto sujetaba a la monja con todas sus fuerzas, mientras esta intentaba liberarse de su agarre con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke sacó su arma y apuntó al demonio, pero debido al intenso movimiento de forcejeo entre los otros dos no lograba apuntar. Si disparaba heriría a Naruto también y eso lo hacía entrar en conflicto consigo mismo. Él mismo dijo que asesinaría al rubio luego, pero su consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué pecado cometió el rubio? Sólo había nacido mitad demonio, algo que no pidió ni buscó. Por lo demás no tenía quejas o indicios de que fuera culpable de algo. Según todos los reportes que leyó sobre él cuando consideraba una amenaza, indicaban que era muy bueno en su labor como obispo. Sentía que estaba por matar a un inocente.

―¡Dispara! ―ordenó Uzumaki al ver a Sasuke con el dedo en el gatillo sin jalarlo―. ¿Por qué dudas? Tienes a dos demonios frente a ti. ¡Dispara, maldita sea!

―Lo siento ―susurró el azabache concentrando su energía espiritual en su arma antes de disparar.

Apretando los dientes con rabia por lo que iba a hacer Sasuke jaló del gatillo. El sonido de la explosión de su revolver duró sólo unos pocos segundos antes de ser reemplazado por el de los gritos de ambos demonios atravesados por la bala. El efecto fue el esperado: letal. La súcubo responsable de las muertes ocurridas se desintegró en el aire sin dejar rastro. Por su parte, Naruto cayó al suelo sangrando profusamente por la herida en su pecho, lugar donde lo alcanzó la bala. De inmediato, Uchiha corrió hacia él intentando frenar la hemorragia del pecho del rubio. Aun estaba vivo, por lo cual supuso que si lo atendían rápidamente podría salvarlo. Sus balas daban muerte instantánea a criaturas completamente malignas, mas Naruto sólo era mitad demonio. Eso debía darle alguna esperanza ¿verdad? Para su fortuna, Kakashi iba llegando donde ellos y lo ayudó a llevar al blondo al interior de la iglesia.

Debido a la gravedad de la herida, tuvieron que ingresar al primer lugar disponible, el cual era la sala del altar. Allí recostaron a Uzumaki en una de las bancas para los invitados a misa e inspeccionaron la herida. Hatake no veía con buenos ojos el estado de su protegido. Estaba pálido y demasiado frío como para creerlo vivo, apenas si respiraba tenuemente, empero eso seguramente no sería así al llegar a la mañana. Probablemente en unas pocas horas moriría y eso, si eran muy optimistas respecto a su salud. Los ojos negros buscaron en el rostro del de cabello plateado alguna señal de esperanza, notando todo lo opuesto.

―Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarlo ―dijo Sasuke mostrándose preocupado y enojado.

―¿Para qué salvarlo si tú lo ejecutarás después? ―interrogó seriamente Kakashi―. ¿O me dirás que vas a guardar silencio de la identidad de Naruto? Eso te convertiría en un cómplice y por ende en traidor ante los ojos de los altos mandos de la iglesia.

―Él no merece esto ―respondió el azabache desviando el tema con su respuesta―. Ayudó a atrapar a ese demonio. Debería tener una oportunidad de ser aceptado, supongo ―explicó no queriendo alegar demasiado, puesto que no era su asunto la vida del rubio, pero su consciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

―No… te preocupes ―susurró con dificultad el herido blondo captando la atención de los otros dos―. Es tu trabajo como siervo de Dios exterminar a los seres diabólicos como yo ―dijo triste, casi arrepintiéndose de simplemente haber nacido―. Ve el lado amable, al fin conoceré a mis padres ttebayo ―intentó animar con una sonrisa cansada.

―Usuratonkachi ―murmuró Sasuke antes de ser arrastrado lejos de él por un Kakashi muy serio.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la sala, el de cabellos plateados se permitió seguir hablando. Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y esperó impaciente lo que fuera a decirle.

―¿Realmente quieres salvar a Naruto? ―cuestionó serio sujetándolo de sus hombros―. Y antes de que respondas piensa detenidamente si harías lo que sea, y cuando digo "lo que sea" es cualquier cosa que te diga, por alguien a quien apenas conoces y que además es mitad demonio.

―Como miembro de la iglesia mi deber es proteger a los débiles y exterminar el mal ―respondió usando el lema de cualquier caza demonios como él―. Naruto no cometió ningún pecado en mi presencia, por lo cual lo puedo considerar un debilucho. Era mi responsabilidad destruir a ese demonio y es por causa de mi error al caer en esa ilusión que está así.

―Deberías ser más honesto y admitir que sientes atracción por él. En pocas palabras, te gusta ―dijo Kakashi sonriendo divertido y con un gesto de "ternura".

―Dime de una vez como salvar al Dobe ―ordenó con fastidio el de cabellos oscuros.

―Ten sexo con él ―respondió seriamente sin inmutarse.

―¿Cómo? ―cuestionó confundido por semejante respuesta, mientras preparaba su arma para dispararle por semejante idiotez en un momento tan crítico.

―Escucha, los íncubos y súcubos se alimentan de la energía sexual. Naruto nunca ha despertado por completo sus poderes del lado súcubo debido a que es virgen ―reveló con seriedad logrando impactar a Sasuke, quien estuvo por replicar―. Él cumple el celibato como cualquier monje, pero si tú tienes sexo con él le estarás dando parte de tu energía vital y podrá usar sus poderes regenerativos como demonio. Sé que tus balas destruyen demonios al instante, pero él ya está herido y si despiertas su lado demonio no le afectará lo que le hiciste antes.

―Eso es una locura ―murmuró Sasuke mordiendo su labio inferior con duda sobre lo que debería hacer en esa situación.

―Es tu decisión salvarlo o no ―resolvió con simpleza Hatake―. Si decides que tu deber como exorcista es prioridad, al menos mátalo para que deje de sufrir.

Uchiha tomó aire sabiendo que esa decisión no era para nada fácil. Realmente no tenía responsabilidad con el blondo, él no era nada de Naruto. Hacer semejante sacrificio por alguien que era mitad demonio era muy absurdo. Y aun así se vio a sí mismo volviendo a entrar a la sala donde estaba el rubio. Se le acercó con cuidado y tocó sus mejillas sintiéndolas extremadamente frías. Llegado a ese punto se cuestionó su estupidez al no preguntar como iba a tener sexo con el rubio con este estando convaleciente y él sin saber qué demonios debía hacer para ¿excitarlo? ¿Tendría que hacer todo el trabajo teniéndolo así? Meditó un poco y pensó en que besar era un comienzo ¿no? Maldita educación religiosa que lo adoctrinó para suprimir cualquier deseo impuro. Sin saber por donde empezar acercó su boca a la del blondo y lo besó suavemente. Usó sus manos para explorar lentamente su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, mas sus manos no descendieron más allá de su vientre. Al intentar tocar la entrepierna ajena se alejó rápidamente espantado y se levantó para mirar hacia el altar donde estaba la cruz.

―Dios ―habló hacia el altar vacío juntando sus manos en oración―. Lo siento, debería estar dispuesto a todo para salvar al prójimo, pero no sé qué demonios... Lamento la blasfemia ―dijo corrigiéndose mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados―. Quiero salvarlo, pero siento que estoy pecando al hacerlo y también lo estaría haciendo si lo dejara morir. Te lo suplico, dime qué debo hacer.

Naruto repentinamente se levantó con la mirada rojiza y afilada clavando sus ojos en Uchiha, quien seguía dándole la espalda muerto de pena por semejante cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se volteó al oír el sonido de un paso, pero no logró ver nada frente a él. De hecho, allí debería estar el rubio tendido, pero el sitio se hallaba vacío. En cambio, sintió el frío aliento de Naruto en su cuello. Una gran mano se situó en su vientre presionando las afiladas y largas uñas contra sus vestiduras desgarrándolas levemente. Uchiha dio un fuerte golpe con su codo al estómago del blondo, consiguiendo el efecto opuesto al que buscaba, puesto que Uzumaki sólo rio ante su intento de escapar de él y lo aferró con mayor fuerza, mientras su lengua se paseaba por su pálido cuello dejando un rastro de saliva.

―Así que en verdad eres virgen ―comentó el hibrido sonriendo complacido ante las reacciones de su presa―. No hay mejor primer cena que la virginidad de un exorcista.

―¡Yo no te la estoy entregando, demonio! ―gritó Sasuke con ira.

―Tú me llamaste ―afirmó el rubio mientras sus uñas arañaban con cuidado la piel blanca abriéndola como si se tratara de siempre papel.

Las heridas aunque eran pequeñas ardían bastante y dejaban salir algo de sangre. Los dedos del mitad demonio pasearon sobre las heridas recogiendo parte de esa sangre llevándola hasta su propia boca, lamiéndola con gula. Vio al exorcista abrir la boca queriendo protestar por sus palabras, por lo que lo llevó hacia el altar y ató con rapidez sus manos a la base de la enorme cruz de allí. Se permitió deleitarse con la escena: Sasuke de rodillas con sus manos atadas al máximo símbolo de la religión a la que tan fielmente servía y su vestido de monja levemente desgarrado. El panorama era espectacular y el demonio del libido se mostró complacido por tenerlo de primer cena. Después de todo, ahora que su naturaleza demoniaca había finalmente despertado necesitaría alimentarse cada cierto tiempo del deseo sexual de los humanos.

―Yo llamé al Dobe ―aclaró el azabache luchando contra los amarres en sus muñecas―. No a ti ―espetó con desprecio marcado.

―El lado humano y demonio son opuestos, pero convivimos en un mismo ser ―explicó rompiendo la parte de la ropa que cubría su espalda―. No puedes salvar a uno y matar al otro. Somos un sólo ser ―dijo mientras sus uñas recorrían el camino trazado por marcas de latigazos en la blanca espalda―. Veo que te has estado divirtiendo.

―No es lo que crees, yo controlo mis propios deseos con fuerza de voluntad ―declaró con convicción reteniendo gemidos de "dolor". Una sensación que entremezclaba una sensación de ardor y molestia con una corriente que hacia vibrar su cuerpo de forma deliciosa.

―Ni siquiera te has quitado el vestido de monja que te colocaste explícitamente para seducirme ―dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con la ropa interior bajándola con lentitud―. Tienes una cara hermosa y tus ojos se muestran tan deseosos de explorar cada sitio de tu cuerpo receptivo al placer.

―No tuve tiempo para cambiarme de ropa y sólo te tendía una trampa ―justificó sin detener su lucha―. Créeme que si no estuviera atado tendrías una bala en tu… ―no completo la frase al recordar el porqué de estar allí. Él había herido a Naruto al no poder por sí sólo contra el demonio.

―Oh, entonces ¿prefieres que te desate? ―cuestionó acercándose al amarre para soltarlo―. Ya estás libre, pero si no quieres entregarte a mí será mejor que tomes tu pistola y me asesines, porque no viviré mucho más y prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de agonizar lentamente.

―Yo… ―murmuró Uchiha viéndose libre. Quería salvarlo, pero tener relaciones con un demonio era demasiado.

―No te mortifiques, mocoso virgen ―consoló muy a su manera Uzumaki mientras sujetaba su barbilla plantándole un beso en los labios.

Los labios de Naruto aprisionaron los de Sasuke en un beso hambriento. Era notable como a pesar de que ambos hayan cumplido con el celibato el blondo actuara tan confiado. Eso sin dudas era por el demonio. No era el Naruto torpe y de sonrisa boba que conoció era su lado súcubo buscando salvarles el pellejo a ambos. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que en ese simple beso su energía estaba siendo absorbida, pero se sentía tan bien que podía ignorar eso. Al fin y al cabo para eso lo estaba haciendo. Para que drenara una parte de su poder y pudiera salvarse el idiota con complejo de mártir.

―Te tomaré si me lo pides ―exclamó el demonio luego de haberlo besado, teniendo sus ojos completamente rojos―. Déjame ver tu cuello ―pidió en un tono casi de súplica.

Ante ello, el azabache ladeó un poco la cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto ante el otro, quien no tardó en lamer dulcemente su piel. Un suave mimo que hizo erizar su piel y soltar uno que otro suspiro involuntario hasta ser reemplazados por un grito de dolor. Naruto había incrustado con fuerza sus colmillos rasgando su piel. La sangre de Sasuke fue como un afrodisiaco para el demonio, quien con una sonrisa lo guio hacia otro sitio alzándolo nuevamente para dejarlo sobre el altar. No podía dejar de gozar que manchar las imágenes simbólicas en alusión a Dios. ¡Él era un demonio! El placer de hacer caer a un exorcista y corromperlo junto a sus creencias era para los demonios un "milagro". Tan único que era el éxtasis de unos pocos y poderosos entes capaces doblegar a sus eternos enemigos.

―¿Esto está mal? ―preguntó a la figura de Jesús crucificado temiendo estar condenando su alma al mismísimo infierno.

―¿Le preguntas a estúpida imagen? ―preguntó el demonio de los ojos rojos riendo ante la ingenuidad del otro―. Nosotros tendremos nuestra propia comunión.

El rubio tomó la copa donde estaba el vino de la misa y lo vertió sobre el cuerpo pálido, en su gran parte desnudo por los cortes que le realizó a sus prendas mientras jugaba con él moviéndolo de un lado hacia el otro. Apenas unos simples jirones de la túnica cubrían algo del cuerpo de Sasuke, empero ninguno de los pedazos de tela llegaba a tapar las partes más necesarias. Justo como pretendía Uzumaki al haberlas roto. Amaba ver como las zonas más erógenas se exhibían ante él. No iba a negarse ante semejante presa. La consciencia confusa de Uchiha, dejó al descubierto una debilidad digna de ser aprovechada para tomarlo. Lamió el vino antes derramado mientras veía las reacciones de su, por ahora, amante.

Sasuke veía las acciones del otro cada vez más confundido. En un momento parecía a punto de violarlo y al otro lo dejaba libre de responsabilidades pidiendo morir. ¿Por qué tenía esas consideraciones con él? En cierto modo se le hacía tierno como le daba a elegir lo que pasaría o no esa noche. Por ello estaba dispuesto a dejar que hiciera lo que pretendía si así vivía. Lo que el moreno desconocía era que esa era una táctica del demonio frente a él. Estaba jugando con su culpa y orgullo. Le dejaba creer que tenía libre albedrío cuando no era cierto. Desde el momento en el que se besaron sello su destino y esa noche se encomendaría al demonio en cuerpo y alma aun si no era consciente de ello.

Sus manos arañaron los muslos antes de lamerlos limpiando la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Miró un momento a su Sasuke notando como había caído en su trampa. Lo veía sonrojado con vergüenza, pero tan excitado que su miembro estaba erecto sin siquiera tocarlo. Su mano entonces se dirigió a presionar el miembro erecto y completamente sensible a los estímulos. La presión hizo a Uchiha pegar un fuerte alarido entre placer y dolor, causando que la sonrisa del mitad súcubo se ensanchara. Se dedicó minuciosamente a explorar su cuerpo tocando cada parte que podría hacer al exorcista sentir placer. Llevando su exploración a otro nivel metió uno de sus dedos en el ano del humano viendo como pegó un leve grito de dolor y sorpresa.

―Veo que estás tan estrecho que hasta mi dedo siente una gran presión de tus paredes internas ―comentó Naruto sonriendo al ver como Sasuke se retorcía―. Podemos saltarnos estos juegos previos si me lo pides claro está.

―Tómame de una puta vez ―ordenó el azabache con ira. Estaba cansado de sentir que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Su orgullo le pedía darle prisa al mal paso para luego fingir que nunca sucedió y enterrarlo en los confines de su memoria.

―Como ordenes ―asintió acomodándose entre sus piernas para comenzar a introducir su miembro en el otro.

Dolía mucho. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo prefería de esa manera para no disfrutarlo, sentía que obraba mal al gozar de un placer carnal ofrecido por un medio súcubo. Lo hacía para salvar al rubio, pero no por ello debía de disfrutarlo. Era un deber y punto final. Empero, el demonio no planeaba dejarlo sufrir. Cada momento que estuviera junto a él lo haría caer en la más dulce lujuria, lo haría adorar el sexo con él. Tanto que la siguiente vez no necesitaría de una bala para impulsarlo a entregarse, porque no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Una vez que logró estar por completo dentro del pálido cuerpo de Uchiha se permitió soltar un gruñido de excitación por verlo cambiar aquella seria expresión de su rostro siempre impasible a una pervertida. Su mano masajeó su miembro para calmar el dolor de su primera estocada, pero no tardó mucho en empezar a embestirlo lentamente.

―¿Qué se siente ser follado por un ser que juraste destruir? ―cuestionó el rubio obligando a Sasuke a ponerse a cuatro cuando se aburrió de la postura de misionero―. Allí está la figura del Dios al que sirves. Pídele perdón por ser un siervo malo ―ordenó riendo con crueldad―. Anda, reza tus padres nuestros y aves María para que te deje entrar a su reino.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó con furia intentando contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca con cada estocada dada con placentera precisión―. Tú también eres un siervo de Dios ahh debes mostrarle respeto.

―Yo soy un demonio, no debo mostrar respeto ante nadie ―afirmó golpeando con mayor fuerza en el interior del azabache―. En estos momentos tu cuerpo es mío. ¡Yo soy tu dios ahora! Sólo debes mostrar respeto y sumisión ante mí ―alardeó con su voz gutural.

Los movimientos de su cadera eran frenéticos evitando réplicas de parte de Sasuke. El sonido de sus pieles resonaba en esa solitaria habitación junto a los alaridos del azabache con cada movimiento. Uzumaki no dejaba de gritar blasfemias aumentando su propio placer al insultar a la figura por la que durante toda su vida fue reprimido. Volvió a morder el cuello de Uchiha llegando al orgasmo mientras la sangre del de ojos oscuros inundaba su paladar, así como su semen se impregnaba en lo más profundo del exorcista. El orgasmo los azotó a ambos dejándolos completamente satisfechos y cansados. Específicamente a Sasuke, quien se sentía desfallecer a falta de su poder espiritual. En cambio, Uzumaki se sentía completamente repuesto, ya que la energía de Sasuke estaba por encima del promedio aun para un exorcista.

/

En la mañana Naruto despertó en su habitación recostado en su cama. Sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza en todo su cuerpo y luego recordó que debía estar muerto. Abrió los ojos al máximo e inspeccionó su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo, notando que la herida del balazo estaba completamente cerrada, pero sentía algunos rasguños en sus espalda que estaban ardiendo intensamente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kakashi allí mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

―¿Por qué estoy vivo? Yo debería estar muerto. ¿Y el Teme? ―preguntó alterado al no tener recuerdos de lo sucedido luego de desmayarse.

―Cálmate, Naruto ―pidió el de cabellos plateados mirándolo con una sonrisa―. En orden, Sasuke te dio algo de su poder para salvarte y se fue ―respondió con simpleza.

―¿Cómo que se fue?¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? ―interrogó acercándose a él para sujetarlo de la ropa sacudiéndolo con fuerza, creyendo que de esa forma le sacaría más rápido las respuestas.

―Su misión era encontrar y erradicar la presencia que inquietó al arzobispo que solicitó esa misión ―comentó el mayor mirando a su protegido con alivio de verlo tan animado y enérgico como siempre―. Con el demonio muerto él ya no tenía razón de permanecer aquí.

Esa respuesta no le agradó a Uzumaki, le habían salvado la vida y ni siquiera pudo agradecerle. Aunque pensándolo bien en vez de agradecer debería reclamarle. Sasuke salvó a un demonio, eso le costaría que la iglesia lo viera como un traidor. La inquisición iría tras Uchiha de saberse lo que había hecho. Ese bastardo iba a pagárselas en cuanto lo encontrara, debido a que no descansaría hasta hallarlo y encararlo por lo inconsciente que fue. Tener a la iglesia en su contra significaba ser cazado como lo fueron sus padres y su pecho se oprimía con culpabilidad al saberse responsable de ello. Hatake intentó convencerlo de que era mejor dejar que Uchiha siguiera con su camino y no se le acercara o se delataría a sí mismo. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Naruto al despertar su lado demonio tenía una presencia maligna fácilmente notoria por cualquier persona con poder espiritual. Por lo que Uzumaki no tardó en empacar y ponerse en marcha para encontrar al Uchiha.

En otra parte totalmente alejada del monasterio Konoha, estaba Sasuke cazando demonios mundanos que atormentaban a un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios. ¡Ja! Mientras él fuera la mano que llevaba justicia sagrada no quedaría sitio sin supervisión. Cualquier demonio que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino sería exterminado sin piedad o al menos eso creyó hasta que vio a cierto idiota rubio caerle del cielo. Uzumaki había caído repentinamente sobre su cabeza aplastándolo contra el suelo. Su apariencia estaba cambiada tenía alas de murciélago y una cola, por lo demás seguía igual que siempre: rubio de ojos azules e idiota.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Dobe? ―cuestionó con molestia Uchiha mientras lo empujaba quitándolo de encima suyo.

―Vine a reclamarte, bastardo pervertido ―dijo el rubio sujetando su cuello y sacudiéndolo un poco―. Kakashi me contó lo que hiciste. ¡Me desvirgaste! Hazte responsable, Teme ―ordenó agitándolo con fuerza―. Devuélveme mi virginidad, depravado.

―Si tanto te molesta que te haya salvado puedo volver a dispararte, Usuratonkachi ―advirtió el exorcista con ira reprimida, conteniéndose de no volver a balearlo por idiota―. Por tu maldita culpa mi poder espiritual se corrompió. Ya no tengo mi aura pura por culpa de tu sucia esencia demoniaca.

―¡Es por eso que vine, Teme! ―exclamó con seriedad―. Además necesito comer.

―¿Quieres sexo? ―cuestionó al ser consciente de que un súcubo se nutría de energía sexual.

―¡Pervertido! ―exclamó casi horrorizado―. Me agrada la oferta, pero prefiero comer ramen instantáneo ttebayo ―respondió cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa aunque los volvió a abrir al sentir la pistola de Sasuke en su cuello.

―Dime con claridad qué es lo que quieres al venir a buscarme o te mataré aquí mismo ―dijo completamente frío Uchiha mirándolo con enojo.

―Bueno… la verdad es que tú y yo estamos como casados ―comentó el rubio tomando aire―. Mi lado demonio dice que te puso una marca en el cuello, unas tres comillas o algo así y que eso te marca como mi pareja, amante o como quieras decirle. Yo me siento culpable por lo que hizo mi lado súcubo por eso voy a protegerte y compensarte lo que hice ttebayo ―prometió con una gran sonrisa.

―No necesito que me cuides por lástima ―respondió Sasuke retirando su arma del cuello del otro antes de guardarla y comenzar a caminar―. Aunque tenga a la iglesia y los demonios en mi contra, yo seguiré cazando demonios, porque soy un exorcista.

―Si no quieres verme como guardaespaldas, piensa en mí como un compañero ―pidió Uzumaki volando a espaldas de Uchiha con una gran sonrisa.

―Trabajo solo, Dobe ―dijo el azabache moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando un mosquito―. No necesito un insecto raro como tú a mi lado.

―No importa ―respondió con un puchero el de ojos claros―. De todas formas iré a tu lado quieras o no. Te llevaste mi primera vez, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

―Te estabas muriendo, idiota.

―Pudiste dejarme así, pero nooo ―alargó la palabra con sarcasmo―, el señorito exorcista tenía que ser un niño bueno y entregarse a un demonio y traicionar a Dios. Oh espera eso no suena a niño bueno ―dijo pensativo Uzumaki manteniendo el paso de Sasuke.

El resto del camino se la pasaron peleando y discutiendo sobre aquel encuentro fortuito que tuvieron en el altar. Quisieran o no, ambos estaban en la mira de exorcistas y demonios por igual, tal cual estuvieron Minato y Kushina en el pasado. Naruto y Sasuke no podían negar que se sentían atraídos sexualmente al otro, así como tampoco podían mentir respecto a que no querían que el otro muriera y menos por su culpa. Sus auras los delataban con facilidad ante el mundo y si querían sobrevivir en él tendrían que seguir juntos. Sin embargo, si aquello que los unió aquella noche no era simplemente lujuria podrían desarrollar un sentimiento aun más hermoso y profundo. Mas por el momento preferían disfrutar de esa deliciosa tensión sexual entre ellos, tentarse mutuamente a medida que cazaban demonios y si algún día se declaraban enamorados del otro, era algo que sólo el tiempo les diría.

Owari


End file.
